Jughead's Nightmare
by RedWriter636
Summary: Jughead's nightmare is closer than he thinks to coming true. Disclaimer: I don't own Riverdale or their characters!
1. Part 1

" _STAY AWAY FROM HER!_ "

Jughead screamed, as he watched the Serpents advance on his girl from all sides. Frozen to the spot, he looked on as she became encircled by the gang. She was clenching her fists, her fingernails etching into her palms bloody scars. "You have something of ours, little girl." Said F.P advancing on her till his face was mere inches from hers. "It's not yours anymore." Said Betty defiantly. He raised his hand and struck her across the face. Helpless, Jughead struggled against whatever invisible bonds were holding him in place. He had to get to her. _He needed to protect her._ He continued to struggle as he saw his father pull a gun from his pocket. He watched as Betty's bloodied and bruised face looked up to where he was. It was a face full of panic, " _HELP ME JUGHEAD! PLEASE!"_ She was sobbing, as F.P pointed the barrel of the gun right between her eyes. He heard her scream, watched her fall. Dead before she hit the ground.

He screamed.

" _BETTY!"_ Jughead woke up with a start, his hand extended in front of him into the darkness. He gasped for breath, looking around, taking in where he was. His eyes fell on Betty, sleeping peacefully beside him, her mouth slightly open and her eyes flickering as she slept. Jughead hadn't realized he had been holding his breath, until he breathed a sigh of relief. He fell back on the jumbled up mess of pillows and blankets they had made for a bed, (Betty had refused to let him sleep on the floor, he had insisted she take the bed. Thus they both end up on the floor.) He must have woken her ever so slightly, because she moved a little in her sleep and reached her arms around his chest. He smiled at her, loving her more and more by the second.

And he didn't know how many more they had left.


	2. Part 2

Early the next morning, before Betty woke up, Jughead hauled ass out of her bedroom window, nearly falling off the icy ladder in his hurried decent. It had snowed the night before, coating Riverdale in a shining white blanket. Jughead hoisted his overly large backpack higher up on his shoulder, trudging through the snow towards the school. It was just breaking 6 AM. He kept his head down as he walked along the side of the road. As he approached the school he heard foot falls behind him, he kept walking as the sound grew louder, faster. Someone ran up behind him, clapping him hard on the shoulder. Jughead swung around with his fists up, ready to block an attack, and came face to face with a surprised and slightly out of breath Archie. Jughead breathed deeply as he dropped his fists to his sides. Archie, dressed in sneakers, a winter jacket, and shorts, looked like he'd been running for a while. "Hey, Jug. Why so jumpy?" Archie looked concerned. "Nothing, I'm fine." He replied. He turned toward the school again, but Archie held him back. "I got here earlier, looking for you." He didn't say it as a question, but Jughead knew what he meant. He sighed. "Betty invited me to sleep in her house during the winter break, so that if they locked the school up I'd have somewhere to stay." He said this all as quietly as possible. Archie smiled a little, but he still looked worried, but he let it go. "Well if you want to somewhere else to crash tonight, you know where to find me." Jughead nodded and raised a hand in farewell as Archie started another lap around the school building.


	3. Part 3

"You don't have to leave so early, you know." Said Betty as they walked along her street together after school. "Yes I did, and you know why." Replied Jughead, holding her hand in his as they walked. "She wouldn't even have known you were there." Betty countered, but they both knew that was a lie. As OK as Alice Cooper acted about their relationship, finding your daughter's boyfriend in her bedroom at 7 in the morning usually didn't fly well. "Well, you're coming back tonight, aren't you?" Betty asked as they turned up her driveway. Jughead looked up at the roof of the house, looking menacingly normal, then to the house next-door. "Archie offered to let me stay with them tonight…" Betty followed his gaze. "Oh, okay." She sounded disappointed, but she hid it well. She kissed him on the cheek and hurried into the house. Jughead watched her as she closed the door, then started to walk away, not toward Archie's house, but towards the South Side.

Little did he know that Betty watched him. And followed him.


	4. Part 4

Jughead wove his way through the mess of trailers before he got to his dad's. He wanted to be in plain sight as little as possible. His sense sharp for Serpents, he approached the trailer. Already he knew something was wrong. The door was ajar, and the lights were off. Snow blew in across the carpeted floor as Jughead warily stepped over the threshold. "Dad?" Jughead half whispered, peering left and right. He checked the bedroom, threw glances over the living room area and concluded that his dad hadn't been home for a while. Jughead swept the snow that had gathered in the doorway out with his foot, and shut the door firmly behind him, remembering his dad had pulled disappearing acts like this before.

As he walked down the steps, he became aware of a scuffling behind one of the trailers. Talking. Barking.

A girl's voice.

Betty.

Jughead ditched his pack as he moved silently along the trailers. As he got closer he could hear a rough voice- "What's a pretty little thing like you doing on the South Side?" Jughead peered around the corner. There was Betty, looking very wrong surrounded by four of the thugs and brutes of the South Side in her cardigan and high blonde ponytail. Jughead's nightmare flashed in his mind, but he pushed it to the back of his mind, he needed to focus. "I'm looking for my friend." She said in a strong voice. Another loud bark from a Serpent's dog and the voice wavered a bit; "Wait a second, Mustang. I believe this here little girl has what we're looking for." Said one of the scrawnier Serpents, sneering. Jughead came out from behind the trailer, standing tall as his shaking knees allowed. At the new arrival, the dog lunged forward so fast the leash flew out of the Serpent's hand. It flew at Jughead, who lifted his knee and deflected it, the dog, thrown off course, raced at Betty instead. A yell, a swift kick, and the dog bolted. "HOTDOG!" yelled the Serpent as he chased after the dog, the rest following. Jughead was relieved, but not for long.

"Betty what were you thinking! What were you doing here? If that dog hadn't- they would have….." He trailed off. Betty was clinging to her leg, breathing shallowly. "Betty?" He whispered as moved toward her, seeing her face streaked with tears, her eyes screwed up and her breath coming in shallow gasps. "What…" Jughead started, but when he looked where she was holding her leg, he lost his train of thought.

Betty's white tights were torn, and bright red blood was dripping from between her fingers. "He… bit me." She said disbelievingly, wincing as she tried to take her hand away. Jughead saw a large slash in her skin, and the ground swayed beneath him. He frozen until he saw the pain in Betty's eyes. "Okay." He said, almost to himself. In one movement, he lifted Betty into his arms and marched her back to his dad's trailer. He kicked the door open and placed her carefully on the worn-out couch as she moaned in pain. She had stopped crying but her face was still wet with tears. She looked down to gauge the bite, quickly shutting her eyes and looking away. "I'm sorry Jughead." She said slowly, deliberately not looking at him. He was so angry at her, so scared for her, he could do nothing but nod. "Me too."


	5. Part 5

After doing their best to clean Betty's wound with what little first aid was in F.P's trailer, Jughead and Betty started home. As they walked (Betty leaning on Jughead's shoulder) Jughead was thinking; What did the Serpents want from Betty? "Why did you follow me, Betty?" He decided to ask instead. Betty sighed. "I…I don't know. You had said about going to Archie's…then you just walked away." I thought maybe you were, I don't even know what I thought. Just that I've had enough people trying to put the wool over my eyes… I didn't want to think you were too." Jughead scoffed. "Betty, I am not your parents. I am not Cheryl. I would never purposely lie to you." Betty opened her mouth to say more, but thought better of it. Changing the subject, she asked "Why were the Serpents acting like we…Like _I_ had something they wanted?" Jughead had a theory, but just as he started to speak, Alice Cooper came rushing down the front steps. "Betty! Oh my goodness, _what happened to you?_ Where _were_ you?" Mrs. Cooper clutched to Betty, setting her off balance. Jughead tried to steady her as Betty winced in pain, she had put too much weight on her leg. "I'm fine mom, Jughead and I went for a walk, there was a dog, a stray I guess, and he saw us and came at us… It's no big deal, we're fine." Jughead kept his head down while Alice shot him a look as she herded Betty into the house. HE raised a hand at Betty's bedroom window, and, checking for followers, made his way to Archie's house.

It was 7:50 PM.


	6. Parts 6 and 7

Part 6

7:51 PM, the door of Fred Andrew's house opens and in is invited the misfit on the doorstep. No questions were asked about the length of his stay, but some questioning glances were made at the sight of blood on his hands The events of the day came rushing over him, and he felt so drained. He had gone to see his father about moving in with him again, as he had thought he was doing so well. Jughead was tired of living on people's couches, having to see the looks of pity in their eyes when he showed up at their door. But there was only the slightest hint of pity in Fred's eyes as he embraced Jughead in a tight bear hug, squeezing him so hard that tears escaped Jughead's tired eyes, not that he'd ever admit it. Fred released him and said in a slightly gruff voice. "We're having pizza for dinner, and don't give me any grief." He winked as he strode past Jughead and Archie through to the kitchen. Archie was staring at Jughead with a look full of curious concern, especially the blood that shone red on his hand. "What happened today, Jug?" Jughead threw a cautious glance to Fred in the kitchen, busy on the phone with the pizza place. "Upstairs. Then I'll tell you."

Part 7

Archie was pacing, it was making Jughead even more agitated and tired. "Wait so you went to see your dad, he wasn't there, and then you and Betty were surrounded by his Serpent buddies, and Betty gets BIT BY A DOG?" Archie swung around, his arms open as if grasping for a nicer version of the story. Jughead nodded. "That about sums it up." "Is she okay?" Archie said as he made to look out the window to Betty's house. Jughead thought this was stupid of him, because upon coming into the room, Jughead had checked to see if her curtains were open. They weren't. "Of course she's okay, Arch. Do you think I'd be sitting here talking to the likes of you if she wasn't okay?" Archie put his head in his hands and sat on the bed. Jughead examined his shoes, suddenly remembering why they were surrounded in the first place. "They wanted something. They thought Betty had something they wanted." Archie lifted his head. "What?" Jughead ignored him, trying to sort everything out.

The USB. The one they had lifted from Jason Blossom's jacket. That was what they were after.

 **Author's note:**

 **Sorry for not posting for a while guys! So super busy plus writers block lol, trying to make longer chapters/bunch them together. More coming soon though! ^_^**


	7. Parts 8 and 9

The ladder was hidden under the bushes under Archie's window. Jughead hoisted it up to the windowsill as fast as he could without causing a ruckus. Ignoring the snow that had clung to his hands and stiffened his fingers, he scaled the ladder and peered into Betty's bedroom window. The curtains were drawn all but closed, a small gap in between them. He didn't see Betty at first, she was lying on the floor, writing in her diary. She had changed out of her bloodstained tights, but the bandaged cut was still visible beneath the sheer material. Jughead tapped on the window.

Betty whipped her head around so fast that her ponytail nearly smacked her in the eye, making Jughead chuckle. He tapped again, watching as she cautiously made her way to the window. She swiped the curtain back and her face broke into a relived smile. As she pushed the window up, she said in breathless tones "Jughead Jones you scared me." "Well Juliet if you don't want visitors…" He made to climb back down the ladder. "of course I do." She whispered exasperatingly as he hauled himself into the room. He turned to face her. "I need to talk to you." Betty crossed her arms across her chest.

"So talk."

So he did.

Part 9

"So that's why they were harassing us…me…" Betty corrected. She was sat down on her bed, Jughead standing above her, explaining his theory. "Do you still have it?" Wordlessly, Betty pulled on the chain around her neck, the bright white USB swinging hypnotically into view before disappearing back into her sweater. "Have you watched it?" Betty shook her head. "Have you told anybody you have it?" Again, she shook her head. She was thinking, he could tell. Her wide green eyes focused on something he couldn't see, and she stayed very still. "How do they know I have it, who told them?" She said quietly. Jughead didn't know, but he had a hunch. "We have to open it. Soon. Betty…" He sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "…We need to know what's on that drive. We're driving blind if we don't." Betty nodded, leaning into him. "Tomorrow." Jughead shook his head. "I'm not letting you be targeted for another minute. We have to do it tonight." Betty sighed, her head in her hands. "We have to tell the others, Veronica, and Archie." "We'll show them tomorrow. Betty…" He took her hands in his, her face turned toward him. "I just want to keep you safe."


	8. Parts 10 and 11

Part 10.

They waited for the darkness to settle around them. Betty's lamps were off, the door closed and the curtains drawn. Betty's laptop glowed, casting her face into a blue/white light. They sat on the floor, the laptop halfway between them. Betty lifted the chain over her head, carefully sliding the drive into place. She jumped as the computer made a noise. "There, there are the files." Jughead pointed. Betty clicked one open, she had slipped into investigation mode, there was no fear in her eyes. "It's a video clip…" she breathed as she opened it.

A semi dark basement. There stood a man and a boy in a chair. Jughead squinted. "Mustang…?" "Jason!" Betty said in a hushed whisper. Jason looked rough, his face a bloodied mess, and Mustang looked far too happy. They watched Another man came into view- Clifford Blossom, Jughead watched in horrific fascination as Jason Blossom attempted to escape his bonds, as Clifford blossom drew a gun from his jacket coat. "No, no…no, NO." Betty whispered as they watched. The trigger pulled, the bullet flew. Jason Blossom no longer struggled.

Part 11

"Oh my god. Oh my god. OH MY GOD." Betty was pacing, tears in her eyes. Jughead couldn't move. He was still staring at the screen, the image of Clifford Blossom fleeing the scene frozen there. His fist in his mouth, trying not to make a sound, his teeth leaving deep red imprints on his flesh. "We have to tell the others. CHERYL." Betty spun around to face him. "We have to get her out of there! She could be in danger! She could be…" she stopped and dropped onto her bed. "She's not, we would have heard about it." Jughead said, his voice even quieter than usual. "Jughead…" She trailed off. What were they going to do now? She slid onto the floor next to him. Out of habit, Jughead moved his arm around her. "I don't know, but at least we know what they want that drive for. Mustang's an accomplice in a Murder/Kidnapping. And this is the evidence." "Why would Mr. Blossom do that!? He's his father!" Jughead shook his head, un-able to answer. Instead, he moved to close the viewing screen, intending to turn it off, but knocked the keyboard by accident. The images continued to play out. Clifford Blossom leaving the scene, then nothing.

Then F.P walked in.

Jughead's eyes widened as he and Betty watched the scene unfold. F.P and Mustang coming in, taking a look around. F.P pointed to the camera, and before Mustang took it out, they watched as F.P dragged and dumped Jason's body in the deep freezer. Then Mustang's face filled the screen and everything went black. Jughead and Betty's shocked faces stared back at them. Betty turned to Jughead. His bottom lip turned white between his teeth, a lifeless look in his eye. "Jughead…Where is your dad?" hoarsely, Jughead replied, "I don't know."


End file.
